


Kiss Me (Infect Me With Your Loving)…

by flickawhip



Series: Candy/Venus AUverse [1]
Category: Candyman (1992)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Protective!Candyman, Soft!Candyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Venus calls for her Candyman... and changes both their lives.AU (kinda)
Relationships: Candyman | Daniel Robitaille/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Candy/Venus AUverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623295
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Me (Infect Me With Your Loving)…

“Candyman…”

The word is a yelp, driven from the girl by a boot, her second almost a prayer. 

“Candyman…”

Another kick, deeper, rougher, enough to push the air from her lungs. 

“Candyman.”

By now she’ll take death, she just wants him to stop. 

“Candyman…”

He slaps her then, and she glares at him, the last word almost defiant. 

“Candyman!”

The man appears from the mirror, his usual words stopped in his throat by the sight of the fallen woman gripping her throat, sobbing bitterly as she curls away from both men. His words come now, deep, angry, protective. 

“Be my VICTIM.”

He almost roars the last word, tearing at the man’s throat with his hook, vicious and angry, shaking with the pure rage that hits him when the man falls to the floor, moving to look at the woman, stunned when he and his bees bounce off a forcefield, his eyes meeting hers, his breathing slowing, his gaze almost soft. 

“No man should touch a woman like that…”

His words come from deep within, he doesn’t even realize he said them until the forcefield drops, the woman pushing herself up, a ragged grunt of pain forced from her at the bruising on her ribs moving, she is still crying and he drops to his knees, eyes still locked on her, moving closer slowly, treating her almost like a wounded puppy. 

“Who are you?”

His question is soft and her lips turn up in almost a smile, her laugh husky and followed by a wince so raw he moves automatically to steady her ribs, feeling the woman’s breathing even as his eyes stay locked on her face. 

“Venus…”

“Venus?”

His smile is soft, almost tender, his next words surprising her. 

“Let me take you away from here?”

“Why? Don’t you…”

“No. Yes. Sometimes… when the women are clearly after death… when they… have nothing left to give…”

“Then why…. Ow.”

She flinches at the pain and he pushes hair from her eyes, drawing her softly closer to him, supporting her face in the crook of his neck, gently sliding an arm around her waist, the other under her legs as he lifts her. 

“You have so much left to give…”

He carries her away then, she doesn’t protest, almost smiling at the way the police can’t frame her even as she realizes something new, something shocking. She called for her Candyman and he came to her, he cared. 

He sets her down slowly on a bed when he finds somewhere private for them. He nurses her better and she heals slowly. He never pushes for anything, his words soothing away the fright every time she wakes from a nightmare, screaming, broken enough to cling to him. 

He feeds her, clothes her, cares for her. He kisses her only once, when she reaches for him blindly, kissing tears from her cheeks and promising all over again to make up for everything that happened. She dresses herself eventually, rising on newly healed limbs, smoothing her unruly hair into a new style, long ringlets curled around her face, her smile newly dark, newly angry. She has darkened her make-up, dressing in leather and black, the change enough to make his heart hurt. 

“You don’t have to do this Angel..”

“He broke my wings… and I want them BACK.”

The force in her words forces him to go with her, to watch as she yells, kicking and screaming and releasing years of anger on the man who had seen everything her ex did to her, not realizing until too late what she had done, the anger draining until she cried. 

She had curled into Candyman then, accepting his guidance as she left the room, burrowing closer than usual when the dreams came again, reaching for him, kissing him with such force he feels the air leave him, the usual bees and stinging pain pushed away. She has forced the bees away from him, curling him into her shield. That night is the first they kiss, the first time she lets him in enough to tell him she loves him. He replies, his words rough and emotionally heavy even as he smiles, stunned when she finds his smile beautiful, nobody had done that. Ever. 

They change his tale slowly, Venus helping him become the protector of victims who can call them. He stands proudly, hand in hand as they walk, protect, save lives. She never once looks back… and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t want to either.


End file.
